


Days Like This

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Lindir is a sweetie, Reader-Insert, Smut, elf!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been dating Lindir for a while now, and you still haven't kissed; when he brings it up amazing and unexpected things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tirzah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tirzah).



            “Y/N?”

            “Yes, Lindir?”

            “May I ask you something?”

            “Of course,” you smiled as the ellon slipped his hand on yours. You had gone on a ride outside the Hidden Valley and had picnicked. Now you were lying side by side on the blanket you had eaten on, looking up at the clouds, letting the sun warm you.

            About a year ago Lindir had asked your father’s permission to formally court you. You had been seeing each other for a long while before that, but nothing was ever official until parents got involved. In those few months, both of you had tried to see each other as much as possible, but you had yet to kiss.

            “You do not have to answer if you do not want to, but have you ever kissed anyone before?” He asked hesitantly, but kept his gentle gaze on you.

            “No, I haven’t. You are the only one I have ever been interested in, so before there was never a point to considering it.” you answered honestly.

            “And now?”

            “Now what?”

            “You consider it?”

            “I would say I do a fair bit more than just consider it, but I have been too nervous to make the first move. With my luck my father or Lord Elrond would walk in right at that moment,” you chuckled, trying to sound normal, not nervous at all. 

            “Well they aren’t here now.”

            “No.”

            “Y/N,” he propped up on an elbow, body turned towards yours. “May I kiss you?” His voice was soft, as if trying not to frighten you.

            You moved so you were held up by both elbows. “Yes,” you whispered, adjusting so you were sitting up.

            He smiled at you, gaze darting back and forth between your eyes and your mouth. He leaned in, stopping less than an inch away, letting you meet him. When your lips touched you immediately noticed how soft his lips were, and how sweet they tasted.

            The kiss was short. When he pulled away your eyes fluttered open. Lindir smiled at you and you felt your face get warm.. “Lindir?”

            “Yes, Y/N?”

            “I enjoyed that.”

            “I did as well,” he fixed a stray hair on your head and let his hand fall to your cheek. You leaned in to his touch and pressed your lips against his again. Almost immediately, he deepened the kiss. His tongue ran across the seam of your lips; you pressed closer to him. When his tongue entered your mouth you moaned softly.  You felt the passion kicked up a few levels. You did not realise it when he laid you down, or when his body moved over yours, but you loved the feeling. His body brushing against your own made you pull him closer, until he was flush against you.

            He propped himself up on his arm, which also cushioned your head. His other hand held your waist, massaging you. Your fingers ran through his hair. You had touched his hair before, but now it was such a turn on. When you tugged on it he growled. His lips moved to your neck. When his teeth scraped against your pulse point your hips bucked into his. You could feel his erection. “Lindir,” you gasped, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

            He groaned against your neck. “Shouldn’t, but mmmm,” he trailed off as he kissed further down. Your protests turned into moans. You knew he would be leaving a mark that would be nearly impossible to hide, but care blew away in the wind.

            His hands explored your body, squeezing and massaging. One hand grabbed your rear and pressed your hips closer to his. Your fingers fumbled with the laces on his outer robe. When you shoved it off his shoulders he rolled so that you were on top of him. You straddled him, and even though it felt awkward, you enjoyed the position, it gave you more ability to explore his body the way he had explored yours.

            Your hands roamed his chest, feeling the fine soft hairs peeking out of his tunic, down his slim waist to his hips. You rolled your hips. He thrust his hips up, trying to get more friction. You repeated the action, enjoying how he felt against you, even through all the layers. He reached up and loosened the ties on the side on your dress and you undid the ties on his trousers.

            “Y/N, we can stop. The moment you feel uncomfortable for any reason, just say the word and we will stop.”

            “I want this. I want you.”

            “And I want you.”

            You shared a smile before your lips met in a tender kiss. Hands resumed undressing the other. It did not take long for you both to be rid of all your clothes. You rolled, so you were on your back again. Lindir’s lips and hands began teasing you. He pinched your nipples, making the buds hard, before taking one in his mouth.

            “Lindir, what are you - Oh!” He nipped at you, his teeth gently bit your nipple and his tongue swirled around it while his hand massaged your other breast. Your knees bent, bracketing his body, hands fisted in his hair, pulling him closer. Your hips bucked, rubbing you against him. “Lindir, please.”

            “Mmmm?” He questioned, not releasing you from his mouth, the vibration going deep into your core.

            “Stop teasing, please,” you panted.

            He pulled away from your breast with a pop. “Melamin, I am only getting started,” he grinned at you. His hands wandered south, cupping the apex of your thighs. Your breath hissed as he began massaging, teasing your entrance, and when his thumb singled out your sensitive nub you gasped his name.

            His lips locked with yours again. He was not expecting it when your hand slipped down to wrap around him. His breath hitched. Slowly you moved your hand up and down his length. The tip of his finger entered you and your hand began to move faster. When he slid in his entire finger your hand stilled. The intrusion felt odd, but you enjoyed it, and you resumed teasing him, running your thumb across the tip.

            “You’re so tight, Y/N, and wet.”

            “You are as hard as a rock.”

            “Because of you. You do this to me.”

            “I’m ready, Lindir. Take me.”

            “You’re sure?” His finger stilled, and your body shifted, trying to get the friction that you craved.

            “Yes. Are you?”

            “Yes,” he removed his finger and held it up to his lips, making sure to lock eyes with you before licking it clean. “Mmmm, Y/N, you taste magnificent,” he leaned down and kissed you, swirling his tongue around yours. Tasting yourself on him was oddly arousing. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down while pushing your hips up. You felt him position himself at your entrance. He pulled away from the kiss and locked his eyes with yours. He held your gaze as he entered you. You tried to keep your eyes on his but they squeezed shut on their own as he stretched you. Your muscles tried to clench, to prevent the intrusion, but you willed your body to relax. 

            He rubbed his nose against your cheek, keeping still inside of you. “Are you okay?” He whispered.

            “Yes, Meleth-nin. Move, please.”

            He slowly pulled almost completely out of you, and thrust back in, equally slowly, allowing you to get used to the sensation. It did not take long. The friction felt like pure bliss. His hand held yours, finger entwined with yours, the other cushioned your head from the hard ground. His body rubbed against yours, chest hair against your nipples. His thrusts gradually quickened; your body reacted, legs wrapping around him, a hand reaching down to grab his rear. His angle shifted and he hit a spot inside you that made you moan. 

            “Y/N, Melamin, you fell amazing. You are amazing.”

            “Uhn, Lin-Lindir,” you barely managed as he continued to thrust faster and faster, hitting that spot inside of you over and over. His hand moved from yours to rub your clit. The coil inside you was becoming tighter and Lindir could tell. 

            “Come on, Y/N, come for me, my beautiful elleth,” he whispered in your ear, voice husky with sex, and your orgasm crashed into you. His name was ripped from your throat as your back arched and pleasure took over your body. You felt him thrust three more times before coming.

            He collapsed next to you and pulled you into his arms. You were both sweaty and sticky, but it did not matter, being in his arms was worth it. Your head rested on his shoulder, and your hand was splayed across his chest.

            “I love you, Y/N.”

            “I love you, Lindir.”

            “Spend eternity with me?”

            You tilted your head up. He was looking down at you, smile on his face, eyes filled with joy; only you would be able see the slight nervousness evident in his eyes. “Yes,” you smiled back. “Nothing would make me happier than to spend my eternity with you.”

            He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. You snuggled closer to him and sighed contently. An eternity of days like this sounded perfect to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, lots of things going on this time of year, but I hope you enjoyed it. This was a request, please request (As long as there is a happy ending and no incest). I don't own anything, but the specific combination of words. I appreciate every comment/kudos, so thank you lovely readers!


End file.
